


Parkour

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	Parkour

Tyler could still remember every second of that day like the back of his hand. He’d decided that for some reason, he wanted to go parkouring with Craig. Initially, there was no way it could’ve gone bad. Evan and Tom Syndicate had joined them, considering that not only was Tom good at parkour, he loved it and he loved hanging out with Evan who Tom had deemed ‘the buffest Asian he’d ever met’.

Tom had a GoPro strapped to his chest, but that was no surprise since he liked to share most everything he did with his subscribers. Tyler personally thought it was a bit overboard, sharing as much as Tom chose to, but it wasn’t his place to judge Tom. Especially not when the man had three times as many subscribers as Tyler himself. “You guys ready?” Tom asks, brilliant grin painted across his face as he started toward the first building, only rushing ahead when he got three nods.

He didn’t know how long they’d been running together over the hot rooftops of Los Angeles, Evan and Tom laughing and providing an eternal challenge by racing each other. Craig seemed to have no interest in further wearing himself out, Tyler stopping beside him whenever Craig ran out of breath or was scared of a jump and needed someone to hold his hand.

Eventually, Tyler and Craig managed to catch up with the other two, only to find Tom out of breath as Evan was fretting over the jump in front of them. Once he’d caught his breath, Tom stood straight up and looked at Evan, yelling,”YOLO BITCH!” before jumping. Evan broke into a grin,”Oh no you don’t motherfucker!” he jumps right after, both making it and turning to face Tyler and a very scared Craig.

Craig looks up at his much taller companion, slightly breathless as he speaks,”No. Fuck that,” his tone is adamant as he points to the sizeable gap between them and their companions. “Just do it, ya pussy bitch!” Tom taunts from across the gap, Evan laughing as he calls out,”No balls! You won’t do it!” with a huge grin.

Craig’s eyes widen as he stares down Evan and Tom,”Are you out of your fucking mind?!” he snaps, Tyler chuckling softly. “Just do it, Mini. We’ll do it together,” he adds when he sees Craig’s clear indecisiveness. Craig just sighs, rubbing his face before glancing at Tyler with worried hazel eyes. “Fine,” he eventually mumbles, taking a few steps back and not noticing the extra step back that Tyler took as a precautionary measure. They both took a running jump, and Tyler could feel his heart leap into his throat as he flew through the air at the other building.

Tyler grunted as his chest collided with the edge of the building, glancing up as Evan’s tanned hands pulled him to safety. He glances over, mouth open to congratulate Mini on how they had both made it. His heart dropped out of his chest when he looked over to find no one.  _Craig didn’t make it over. Shit._  As soon as Tyler realized that, so did both his companions.

Tom’s hands fly to cover his mouth as he stares with watery brown eyes, not daring approach the ledge and see what had become of Mini. Evan, however, rushes to the edge, staring down at Craig who was screaming in pain. “Fuck! Holy shit! Mini, we’re coming!” Evan yells, turning to Tyler only to find the other man halfway down to the alleyway Craig had fallen into.

Evan peers over the edge of the building to find Tyler kneeling beside Craig, who seems torn between picking Mini up and further injuring him, or leaving him there. “Don’t touch him!” Tom calls down, Evan looking over and briefly questioning when Tom had joined him by the edge. Tyler looks up at this,”Why not?” he asks as he leans away from Mini, who can still be heard making pained sounds here and there.

Evan begins to make his way down to Tyler as Tom follows, answering Tyler’s question once he got close enough to the man. “Moving him will only hurt him more,” Tom explains, walking around and kneeling on Craig’s other side, Evan hovering a few feet away behind Tyler. “I’m so sorry, Craig, I’m a fucking idiot,” Evan apologizes as he rubs his face.

  
Craig chuckles faintly at this, earning two questioning glances. “I said the exact same fuckin’ thing, Evan,” Tyler says, eyes never leaving Mini. “I’m gonna call an ambulance,” Tom mumbles as he pulls out his phone, casting a glance at Craig and offering an apology before turning his attention back to his phone.   
  
Tyler can faintly hear Evan pacing behind him, but his eyes never leave Craig, who finally meets his gaze. “Tyler. I know that look,” Craig begins, eyes softening as he continues,”It’s not your fault,” at which Tyler covers his face, heaving out a sigh. “I still fuckin feel bad, man,” he mumbles. Craig just smiles softly, reaching one hand out and resting it on Tyler’s knee. The taller man sends him a grateful look, jerking his head up when the silence is broken by the wail of an ambulance’s sirens.

Tyler wasn’t sure why he was over at Craig’s house, but he knew that Craig needed him and that was enough to keep him here as long as Craig wanted him. So here he was, wondering why he was doing the dishes when he barely did them at his own house while Craig slept in his room. A sudden, terrified scream split through the house, causing Tyler to drop everything and rush into Craig’s room.

  
The smaller man was sitting upright in bed, clutching at his chest as he took deep breaths, glancing up with scared eyes at Tyler. “Did you have a bad dream?” Tyler asks, walking in and shutting the door behind him before sitting on the bed beside Craig. He just nods, burying his face in Tyler’s chest as soon as the man wraps Mini up in his arms. “Do you wanna talk about it?” he asks, voice surprisingly gentle.

He simply shakes his head, and Tyler is silent for a moment. “Do you want me to stay?” he asks, glancing down at Mini. “Please,” is his muffled whimper as he leans back in bed, dragging Tyler down with him and breathing out a sigh of relief when the man wraps his arms around Craig’s waist, enveloping the smaller man in his chest. 


End file.
